


you and me in the dark right now

by beygood



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beygood/pseuds/beygood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: " Ok tell me about the first time that Zayn and Liam reunite. And the first time they have sex again (you know in between making music)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you and me in the dark right now

**Author's Note:**

> just a little ziam drabble i posted for an anon on tumblr. title from 'emotion' by the true queen of pop carly rae jepsen. 
> 
> bizexualzayns.tumblr.com

It’s awkward at first. Zayn and Liam's first meet up since March is halfway between reuniting with an old friend and mending fences because there’s still tension from things left unsaid but, after some false starts it’s easy for them to sync up with one another. That’s the one thing they both enjoyed about being together - it was never complicated. At least not in the way people think where romance is concerned. They couldn’t be honest with anyone else, but they were always,  _always_  honest with each other, up until the end. 

In the beginning, they don’t hug or shake hands, they just hover in each other’s orbits, gravitating towards each other like celestial bodies on a collision course. When they finally do make contact, it’s insignificant, little more than their shoulders brushing together as they lean over a constellation of lyric sheets. It’s just enough to be permission for them to get closer, pressing up against each other proper. They stay that way for a long while, murmuring aimlessly about clever turns of phrase and what both of their voices are best suited to. 

Eventually, Liam takes it upon himself to rest his hand over Zayn’s lower back, equal measures gentle and tentative. He looks over at Zayn, silently asking  _‘Is this okay?’_  Though, he’s a little resentful because he shouldn’t even have to think about asking. The resentment isn’t aimed at Zayn, but rather the series of events that made them feel like they had to stay apart  _or else_. 

But, in the end, the vague threats hanging overhead like storm clouds aren’t enough to keep them from falling into each other. They’re inevitable as the sunrise and the stupidest thing either one of them ever did was try to deny that. 

Zayn’s eyes flicker over Liam, searching his face for the answer to a question neither one of them want to ask. He works it out, though, because he hums his acquiescence and distracts Liam by saying he thinks  _this_  line belongs in another song.  

Liam’s hand becomes a heavy, comforting weight, spreading warmth across Zayn’s back and beyond. It’s anchoring them both, keeping them in the moment and outside of their heads for the time being. They got together to talk about music, not to wax poetic about how fucking unbearable the radio silence was. 

They work late into the night, interrupted only by Zayn’s assistant who offers to pick up dinner and drinks for the two of them. They break over food from a Jamaican place Zayn adores and they end up switching meals halfway through because Liam’s unsuccessfully hiding how much his spicy chicken is making his eyes water. Zayn laughs as he makes the switch and it’s the sweetest sound Liam’s ever heard. 

After that, he tries not to look at Zayn like he’s hung the moon, but Liam fails at that too. Zayn makes him painfully transparent and he’s grateful for it. He’s sick of talking around things and coming up with tongue in cheek answers for interviewers who keep asking the same idiotic questions over and over and over again. Next to Zayn, he feels more like himself than he does anywhere else with anyone else and, it should scare him, but it doesn’t anymore. The worst has already happened and they’re still getting through it, but there’s a light at the end of the tunnel, so close Liam can feel it.  

They round off their food with mixed drinks so sugary they make Zayn’s teeth ache. They drink until they’re both buzzing and Zayn’s aching for a smoke. He pulls Liam out onto a balcony and sets his talented fingers to rolling a perfect joint. He winks at Liam as he lights up and inhales deep, relishing the burn spreading through his chest. Smoke billows out of him in a column, disappearing into the skyline of LA, lit up the the artificial lights from buildings where people are burning the midnight oil like they are (though maybe not quite as literally). 

Zayn offers Liam a hit with a cheeky smile and the hint of a challenge in his eye. 

“You’re such a shit,” Liam murmurs, words falling flat with no heat behind them. He plucks the joint from Zayn’s fingers, bringing it up to his lips and breathing  _in_. He tries to hold his breath for longer than Zayn did, half to impress the other man and half because he wants to make it a competition, but he’s out of practice and has to exhale once tears start pricking at the corners of his eyes and his lungs threaten rebellion. 

“Feels good, babe?” Zayn asks, forgoing a lighthearted tease to spare Liam’s ego. 

“Hmm, could be better,” Liam says, just to be difficult. 

Zayn snorts and shakes his head, taking a few more puffs before he turns to look at Liam through his eyelashes, coy as anything. “How about this then?” 

Liam watches him inhale again, but he doesn’t anticipate the way Zayn gets up in his face, crowding him against the nearby railing. He screws his face up in confusion, not understanding until Zayn parts his lips. Their mouths are inches apart as Liam sucks the smoke in, but the rest of them isn’t suffering from the same distance. Liam’s thigh is practically in between Zayn’s legs and their hips are plastered to each other. It veers sharply away from the dancing around they’ve been doing all day, but neither one of them is complaining. 

“Better?” Zayn’s voice is a little raspy and his breath ghosts warmly over Liam’s face, sickly sweet. Liam cups the back of his head, smooths his fingers over that delightfully silver hair, and brushes their noses together. “Come on then,  _Liam_. Come on -” 

Liam mashes their lips together and for a bit, the kiss is too hard. It’s rough and punishing until they both remember that this isn’t supposed to be a punishment for either one of them. They’re not paying penance and they’re not a couple that mixes emotional hurts with their pleasure. They both ease off until they fall into a rhythm that’s languid, but still desperate somehow. 

The noise of the city is loud around them, but the only thing they can hear is each other and the blood rushing through their ears. Zayn’s starts riding Liam’s thigh, showing the other man that he’s hard and willing and ready right  _now_. 

They don’t stop kissing as they fumble at each other’s belts or when their jeans are being pushed down over their thighs or when they’re tugging at each other’s cocks, trying to get each other off. Zayn remembers how much Liam likes it fast and Liam remembers how sensitive Zayn is at the head. They’re old hat at orgasms like this - quick, dirty, and spontaneous - so it doesn’t take long before Zayn’s biting at Liam’s bottom lip, spilling over his fist, and Liam’s coming after, tugging on his hair. 

They pant against each other for a while, waiting for their hearts to slow down and clinging to the afterglow. 

“Come over to mine,” Zayn says once he can breathe again. And, it’s not phrased like a question, but it is. Liam can tell from the way Zayn’s started to avoid his gaze that the other man’s not nearly as confident as his words suggest. 

“Of course.” Zayn looks up at him, his golden brown eyes lacking the haze that comes with smoking or drinking or coming. They’re clear with affection and it’s all for Liam. Apologies and ‘ _I love yous_ ’ and commitments will come later. But, for now, this is enough.


End file.
